


Corrupted

by Alyssa99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Fluff, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horcrux Hunting, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Slow Burn Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa99/pseuds/Alyssa99
Summary: The students at Hogwarts are preparing for the Final Battle, it wasn't the only battle some were fighting though. As Hermione and her friends searched for Horcruxes she was captured. After being tortured her memory began to slip and the more she endured the crueler she became. She seemed refuge with a blond-haired Slytherin boy who was just as corrupted as she was. She sought out using Dark Magic and it slowly started to consume her.There's an ultimate betrayal, forbidden love, and a lot of loss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Book is also on Wattpad under Alyssa_Malfoyyy. Please show the book some love and leave a like. Also, spread positivity only please. :)

⚠️TRIGGER WARNING: it is in the description of this book, this will be the last time I put a TW. Please be mindful this book is not CANON. I have changed details and strayed from certain plot points so please don't comment corrections as they're not my intention of being correct. Please also be mindful to be kind in the comments as any unnecessary drama or nasty things said will be deleted and block. Make sure to have fun in the comments and not bring drama. There will also be slurs, war, gore, drugs, suicide, and abuse. Please understand I'm trying to make this book good but toxic at the same time as this is something huge happening to Hermione that nobody would've thought and I really want to capture every raw detail that has driven her to the point of her corruption. If at any point any scene becomes hard to bear, please feel free to reach out to me if you need anyone to speak with. Everyone has a battle they are fighting and I am here to listen. Please step away from the book and take as many breaks as necessary or step away from the book as a whole if it's too unbearable. There are also hotlines that can be called:

_SUICIDE: 1-800-273-8255_   
_ABUSE: 1-866-331-9474_   
_ED: 1-800-931-2237_   
_MENTAL ILLNESS: 1-800-950-6264_   
_SEXUAL ASSAULT: 1-800-656-4673_

Never be scared to speak up and speak out if you or anyone you know is being affected by any of these triggers. Without further ado, please enjoy my first Dramione fanfic. ⚠️  
  
  
  
  


_Fear coursed through her whole body as she sat on the cold floor of Malfoy Manor. A sadistic curly-haired witch hovered over her body whispering threats in Hermione's ear, with her arms pinned to her sides._

_"How did you get into my vault? What else have you taken?" The witch hissed and her foul breath fanned over Hermione's face._

_Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, she caught sight of Bellatrix's rotted teeth, and her narrowed eyes filled with hatred._ _Hermione only whimpered as Bellatrix tightened her grip on her wrist and brought a knife under her chin, trailed it along her jawline. Hermione felt so weak, Bellatrix had cast a Cruciatus Curse on her three different times._

_"I didn't take anything I swear." She cried out, "I didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Liar." Bellatrix roared. She began to chuckle violently, she bent forward and bit into Hermione's forearm. Bellatrix pulled the knife towards her arm and began to carve into her skin. Hermione screamed louder writhing underneath the dark witch. The pain had been unbearable, she had been nothing but tortured for the past hour_

_Her vision blurred as she was in and out of consciousness. 'Take me home, Merlin. I'm ready to go.' She thought to herself. Hermione felt numb, she had beaten and battered for over an hour and she didn't have much fight left in her. She wanted nothing more than to let go and let her soul leave her body at this point. She had been beaten, cursed, and carved like some animal. She remembered laying motionless on her side, she caught a slight glimpse of the blond-haired Slytherin boy who towered over her. She couldn't make out the emotion he had on his face before the darkness consumed her._

Hermione jolted awake, she was on the cold concrete floor of a cell. She brought her knees to her chest and curled up into the corner and sobbed silently. She didn't know how long she'd been stuck in this cell.

Dobby had come to save them but things didn't go as planned. A skirmish had started as Dobby tried to save them. Bellatrix had a throat to Hermione's neck giving them no choice but to drop their wands.

As Lucius was staring to call for Voldemort. Hermione had felt sheer panic course through her body. She couldn't think properly but she knew she had to save them. If something happened to Harry this war would be over and he is an asset they must keep alive.

It was the first time Hermione did Dark Magic.

It was the first time darkness had consumed her soul, all to save Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

" _Expulso_." Hermione whispered.

"NO." Bellatrix screeched, a boom through the room erupted knocking everyone back into the wall. Harry and Ron had scurried to their feet along with Dobby and grabbed onto him.

Hermione violently coughed as the air had flooded back into her lungs. She pushed herself off the ground. She clenched her teeth as her whole body ached with every move she made. She hobbled to them as fast as she could reaching her hand out.

She felt strong hands wrap around her small body as they slammed her into the marbled floor. As soon as she hit the floor the sound of a crack filled the air and her friends were gone. Draco Malfoy had stopped Hermione from going with her friends. And now, she was stuck in this cell for Godric knows how long.

 _"_ They'll be back." She whispered to herself. They had to come back for Hermione, they wouldn't leave her. Right?

Of course, they wouldn't. They're her best friends. They were _family_. They wouldn't dream of leaving her behind. That was a silly thought.

But maybe not...

Hermione desperately tried to find something to keep track of the time she had spent locked up. But her meals had been spread out along with any water. It would randomly appear through the day and sometimes even while she slept and she surely couldn't tell how long it had been there if that was the case.

She gave up on keeping track of the days, she spent all day tracing her fingers on each stone in the cell. It was the only thing to keep her occupied. Bellatrix would come down multiple times a day and torture Hermione some more. She either carved into her with a knife or used a Cruciatus curse if she didn't like what Hermione had to say.

A loud cackle came down into the cellar. _Speaking of the devil._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Hello, Mudblood, have anything I want to hear today?" She teased with a smile. Hermione didn't bother looking up from the floor.

"No, Bellatrix, I'm locked up like some sort of creature. No, I don't have anything I'd like to say except _fuck you_." She hissed at the dark witch.

Bellatrix smile faltered and a scowl formed on her face. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cell. You do very much resemble a Quintaped. But I find them much more delightful than _you_." She sneered. Hermione's jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes.

The door clicked open and Bellatrix walked in twirling her wand in her hand. "Tell me, Mudblood, where does Harry Potter plan to go next?"

"I don't know. How many times must I say that I don't know."

"Liar." She screeched and a light shot out of her wand hitting Hermione in her chest. Hermione's blood boiled as the curse struck her. Her nerves felt on fire like thousands of knives dug into her skin. "Answer again." She spat.

The curse ended and Hermione rolled to her side. "I don't know. I swear it." Another struck and Hermione jolted forward in pain. She clenched her fingers when the curse released.

"Third times a charm, Mudblood. Answer the question."

"I—" Hermione croaked out her voice was hoarse. She couldn't finish what she was going to say. She was in too much pain.

"Aunt Bella, leave her be. Two times is enough. The more you use Cruciatus the less value she is. The Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased to know you've damaged Potters Mudblood." Draco said with his hand stuffed into his pockets. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky today, Witch." She whispered down into Hermione's ear. "As for you nephew, don't be so weak. You must learn to do this to other prisoners. So stomach it now while you can and don't be a coward like your father."

Bellatrix pushed past Draco's shoulder knocking him off balance. He caught himself against the wall and kept his eye on his aunt until she disappeared from sight. Draco held eye contact with Hermione. She glared in his direction but his face remained stone and he muttered out one of the house-elves names. They appeared with a crack.

"Gipsy, please bring the prisoner a healing potion and some food and water. And by food, I mean proper dietary needs. Not the junk they normally give." He ordered the elf.

"Master Malfoy, Gipsy doesn't think that's a good idea—" She stuttered out and Draco held his hand up to stop her.

"I'm not asking you Gipsy, I'm _telling_ you. Just do what I bloody say."

"Yes sir." With a crack, the elf left. With one final glance towards Hermione's direction, Malfoy then left too. Within moments another crack filled the air and the house-elf was back helping Hermione take the healing potion.

"Gipsy has brought good food and water. Miss needs to eat before Bellatrix comes back. She will harm both Miss and me. Eat up." The elf pleaded.

Hermione wanted to shake her head and say no. But she hasn't had a proper meal in a long time. Even when she wasn't locked up. The food Hermione, Harry and Ron would eat was hardly anything proper. But it was edible and it was quick and it was something they all had to live off of just to survive.

When the elf left, Hermione used all her strength the crawl over to her food and she started eating what she could. She groaned it had tasted so good. It made her think of Molly Weasley and her cooking. More tears slipped down her face at the thought of her. She clutched her chest.

"Please come back for me.." She whispered to her self. Losing her appetite she pushed the tray of food away and curled into the corner once more.

It must have been months since Hermione last saw Draco the day he stopped Bellatrix from casting another curse at Hermione. Still no sign of Ron and Harry. The death eaters were more on edge and nastier than ever before. Hermione couldn't decipher if that meant Harry was winning or if they were loosing and the death eaters were just getting nastier because they were 'superior' as they would say.

She could feel her mind slowly slipping away the more Bellatrix used the unforgivable curse. A small ache formed in her chest where the tiniest of dark magic lingered in her soul. She swore she heard faint whispers pleading her to use more dark magic. To get herself out. To figure out a way, to fight back.

Hermione laid onto the floor placing her hands on top of each other as they laid flat on her stomach. She stared up into the ceiling trying to picture the stars as if she were outside.

She shakily pointed her hand up to the left corner before speaking hoarsely, "There's the Big Dipper. It's made up of seven stars. Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Alioth, Megrez, Mizar, and Alkaid." She looked over pointing somewhere else on the ceiling. "That's the smallest constellation, Crux." She paused a moment furrowing her brows.

Crux? Why did that sound oddly familiar and why did she think of Ron and Harry. She couldn't put her finger on it, she couldn't remember how the ended up in the Manor or what they had been doing before this.

Hermione brought her hand to her curls and scratched her head in thought trying to remember but she couldn't.

"Talking to yourself?" A cold voice said suddenly making her flinch.

Hermione looked up out of the corner of her eye and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the bars with his hands through them dangling in the air. He had a small smirk formed onto his face like he had enjoyed seeing her be tortured. Like he enjoyed seeing her be nothing, have nothing. To feel what he felt.

"I'm trying to occupy myself." She responded.

"I'll check you into St. Mungos then if you insist on being a loon." He scoffed.

"What would you have me do, Malfoy?"

"Nothing. Not a fucking thing. Just keep the talking to yourself to a minimum, you're freaking the death eaters who are watching you out."

"Forgive me for trying to occupy myself so I don't go completely mad."

Draco had nothing to say back to that, he only chuckled and stuff his hands into his pockets. "See you around, Granger." and walked out leaving Hermione in peace for her to somewhat fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione's cheek pressed against the ground. She was used to the bitter coldness of the cellar at this point. It took her days to accommodate the temperature of the room. She barely ate anymore, she didn't have the willpower. She felt weak. She wanted it to end, she wanted to be out of her misery.

Harry and Ron won't come back for her. She doesn't know exactly how long it's been but she wasn't dumb. They should've made a move by now. Her mind was slowly slipping, she was forgetting the simplest things. What kind of wand notion would she use to levitate an objection? What was even the incantation of that spell? Was it even a _real_ spell or was she just delirious?

Delirious. That must be it. She's gone mental from being locked up in a cellar for Godric knows how long. It became a daily routine of Bellatrix being the bitter witch she is and torturing answers out of Hermione. Hermione wasn't even sure if what she was saying was true. All she knew is that she wanted the pain to end. 

She had done everything right in life. She stuck by the rules, for the most part. She scored the highest on all her O.W.L.s. She was exceptionally brilliant. When she wasn't helping her best friends Harry and Ron on a mission, she would be in the library or dorm studying.

She missed reading. She missed the feeling of the heavy leather books. The way they felt against her skin. The sound of flipping the pages. The smell of parchment and ink. She swore to Godric as she read she could feel the words floating off the page and seeping into her skin to store for knowledge. There were even times when she would even sometimes go and read in the girls' lavatory on the second floor just to keep Moaning Myrtle company.

She once knew what it felt like to be alone, have no friends. If she remembered correctly, which is surprising to her that this memory has stuck considering she's lost so much as is. She started off on the wrong foot with Harry and Ron on the train. It was necessarily Harry as much as it was Ron. Ron was proud and Hermione was a know it all. 

She wondered where they were. What they were doing. Did they miss her? What was their next plan of action? Could they even get past extraneous details that others overlook? Surely had Hermione not been tackled the Golden Trio would be well on their way to success and beating Voldemort for the final time.

But plans change.

The cellar door creaked and in walked Fenrir Greyback. His lips pulled up into a wicked, devilish smirk. A jolt of fear ran through Hermione's spine. She crowded into the corner as far as she could. Whenever a male Death Eater walked in. Hermione knew she would be facing an ultimate punishment. The only male Death Eater that didn't take her out of the cellar was Draco Malfoy himself. She wasn't scared of him. So far he was the friendliest face she's encountered besides the House-elf.

Greyback was large, vicious-looking, and had grey matted fur and whiskers for hair all through his body. His stench was repellent and she couldn't stand to be inches away from him. The odor was overpowering and made her eyes water. Among the bestial appearance he had long teeth, yellow nails and his robes looked like they were from when he was a pubescent teen and he had managed to squeeze into them still after all these years.

He lunged forward causing her to flinch. When he saw her reaction he let out a wicked laugh that was reverberating through the cellar. She covered her ears wishing to Godric he would strike her dead at the moment. Maybe it would be her lucky day. Maybe she could piss them off just enough for them to use Avada on her.

One could only dream. As far as she could remember since being here, it's been her only dream. 

Greybacks rough hands gripped Hermione by the arm yanking her up. She could feel the callouses from his hands digging into her sensitive skin. It was irritating her already. But if she would say something about it he would most definitely continue to do it despite her. She was a prisoner after all.

"Let's go cupcake, we have a celebration to attend." His tone was low and scary. She kept her head down as they walked to the cellar stairs going up them and into the drawing-room. When they reached the room he slung her into a line of people. None of which she recognized personally but she could correlate that they were prisoners as well.

Hermione searched for the familiar blond-haired Slytherin boy but he wasn't around. Instead, she saw Bellatrix, Greyback, Yaxley, Narcissa, and Bellatrix's husband Rodulphus. Yaxley and Rodolphus were tormenting a girl who must have been Hermione's age if not slightly older. They kept picking at the hem of her dress trying to lift it slightly in front of everyone. The girl trembled in fear but said nothing. 

"Tonight we are celebrating New Years'. You are our slaves for the evening. You will change into the proper attire but of course nothing more than what a peasant would wear. You will only speak when spoken to, a smile will be on your hideous faces at all times. You will serve drinks and food to each and every person and if they ask for more you will not hesitate to provide for guests." Bellatrix said coldly as she sauntered back and forth between the wizards and witches lined up. "If I am to hear any of you disrespecting our guests in the slightest way you will be severely punished."

Bellatrix glanced at Greyback motioning her head as if she was giving him direction. The beastly man walked over to them before grabbing a scrawny blonde and dragging her to Bellatrix. The girl shook the whole time as Bellatrix stood in front of her. She pulled out her wand and the incantation rolled off her cold tongue. " _Diffindo_." 

A cruel smile plastered on her face as a jet of light severed off the girls' index finger. The scrawny blonde let out an ear-splitting scream dropping to her knees and gripping her hand to try to stop the blood flow. When Hermione saw the blood squirt and her finger laying on the floor she instantly felt sick. She wanted to hurl up her insides. A small gasp escaped her throat. When Bellatrix snapped her eyes in her direction she immediately looked down trying to refrain herself from crying.

"Consider yourselves warned. Cauterize her wounds and clean this mess up. Guests will be here in an hour." The dark witch barked and exited the room. Greyback dragged the witch out of the room and came back and picked her finger up.

Yaxley's face turned in disgust at the sight of the severed limb. "Either throw it out or sew her finger back on."

Greyback gave a devious laugh and opened his robe pocket dropping the finger in. "She's not getting it back. it's my snack for later." He smirked and walked back out of the drawing-room.

"Sick bastard," Yaxley said with disgust still on his face. "He belongs in a kennel. If he wants to act like a dog then he should not be hanging with the masters. Dogs go out while a party is on."

"It's in his nature, Yax. He's as dumb as a rock but to have a werewolf on our side patrolling the perimeter of the Manor with his pack is Salazar sent." Roldolphus said.

Yaxley's lip curled even more, "Whatever. Get them ready." He growled out leaving the room next. With a snap of Rodolphus fingers, outfits floated towards everyone who was to be a servant tonight. 

"Oh no, no, no." He said stepping towards Hermione and three of the girls next to her. "You ladies will be getting _very_ special treatment tonight. So you must dress for the occasion." two house-elves appeared and took Hermione and the three girls up to a bedroom. The rest of the Wizards and witches stayed behind.

"Girls must bathe and get clean and look pretty and shiny for guests. Girls will be special hosts of the evening." They each took turns being bathed properly by an elf. The first real shower she'd had in months and she couldn't even do it herself. A blood elf did the work for her. All freedom was lost. Hermione felt a familiarity from one of the house-elves like she had seen the elf at some point but she couldn't put a finger on it.

The elf had given her pity looks as she bathed her. The elf made sure to ask every so often if the water temperature was still okay for her or if the elf was being too rough as she scrubbed the dirt and muck off her skin. Hermione only shook her head, the events of Bellatrix's warning played in her head on repeat like a broken record. Every time she pictured the girl's finger being severed, Hermione would jump at the thought.

"Miss is okay, no?" The small elf questioned.

"No, miss is not okay. Miss will never be okay." She sobbed out. Hermione's heart rate started to accelerate. She was trembling and sweating, her breathing more rapid as she gasped out. She frantically looked around the room gripping the sides of the bathtub. 

_You'll_ _never get out._ She thought to herself. _You're lucky to even make it this far. Do it, Hermione. End your life. Take the pain away._ The elf tried soothing Hermione as much as she could. Without a hesitation, Hermione sunk into the bathwater pushing herself down. It didn't take long for her to want to come back up for air but she knew she had to do this.

The house-elf began to scream and shout. The words were muffled so Hermione couldn't make them out. Her lungs were desperate for air at this point, they started to burn. As her mouth opened more water trickled down her throat. She felt herself going numb and fading out. For a moment, almost a moment she felt serene. It was quiet, she was at peace and going out her own way. She didn't see it as a coward's move, she saw it as a heroic decision on her part. What better way to go out by your own hand instead of your captors. It was like a game of Wizards Chess, sometimes you make sacrificial moves to prevent the other from winning. Hermione won. Death Eaters lost. _Checkmate_.

She let the darkness consume her as she faded away. She didn't realize a strong pair of hands grabbed her from the water. Suddenly she lurched up off the floor spluttering up water as she coughed. She noticed a towel wrapped around her fragile body. She looked around and saw the girls crying and eyes filled with fear. The house-elf bathing her pacing back and forth biting at her fingers with anticipation. And cold grey eyes staring fiercely at her.

She gulped and Malfoy stood up shoving his hands in his pockets giving her an annoyed look. "Did you not learn anything from Bellatrix's presentation earlier? You're lucky I was around, Granger. Next time you want to commit suicide make sure it's not at a house party and certainly not on my watch because this _won't_ happen again. I won't save your sorry arse next time." He gave one last hard look in her direction and ordered another house-elf to help clean up and prepare the girls.

She wanted to lunge at him, hit him, scream at him. _He won't save her sorry arse next time?_ She didn't even want to be saved this time. She fell back onto the floor placing her hand over her mouth to hide her muffled screams as best as she could squeezing her eyes shut as the hot tears slid down her face.

"Gipsy will give Miss her space. Gipsy will be back in two minutes to help miss finish getting ready." The house-elf shuffled the girls out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. The water was drained and she didn't see any object she could use sharp enough to attempt for a second try.

Godric why punish her

Hermione gathered herself up and wrapped her towel tightly around her. She suddenly felt self-conscious knowing Malfoy saw her naked. It probably disgusted him even more. She was not a sight for sore eyes. She looked gauntly. 

"I'm ready." She said softly in defeat. The elf nodded and handed her a red dress with some undergarments. Hermione changed into her new clothes and put on a pair of pumps. The elf swished her finger and Hermione's hair was pulled back into an elegant up-do style. Make-up applied itself and she put on a necklace and earrings. 

She looked at herself once more after getting ready, she still looked malnourished and tired. But make-up really does wonders and hid her imperfections. She didn't recognize the girl she saw in the mirror. Before this all happened, Hermione would've loved herself in this dress. When she was at a healthy weight it would've hugged her curves perfectly and the color would be flattering with her skin tone. The other girls wore the same red dress that came up about mid-thigh and showed some cleavage, but nothing promiscuous. It was flashy with a taste of class. 

When it was time the elf lead them each downstairs handing them a tray of champagne and flute-glasses to fill up and pass out. It wasn't as bad as Hermione had thought, she pictured way worse when Rodolphus said they were special hosts of the evening. Every now and then a blind squirrel finds a nut. Maybe this was her nut. Or maybe it was a blind squirrel in a snake pit instead waiting to be pounced on.

________________________________________


	3. Chapter Three

Panic surged through Hermione as she cautiously walked in between guests offering them drinks. She made sure to keep an eye on Bellatrix so she knew which parts of the room to avoid. Whenever Bellatrix would make it to the side Hermione was on. Hermione made it a mission to be on the opposite side.

She wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy ratted her out. He would enjoy seeing her go through a good punishment for her attempting to take her life. He would probably get off at the fact poor little Hermione was a captured slave, tortured and beaten by none other than his sadistic aunt. Not to mention her being muggle-born and being punished for it was probably the tip of the iceberg for him.

Hermione forced a smile on her face as she passed out drinks to guests. A loud boom of laughter filled the side of the room Hermione was on. She looked over in that direction and saw the girl from earlier bandaged up in a rag for a dress passing out food. The older gentleman was mocking her appearance.

"She's missing a finger for Merlin's sake. Looks like the lass can't give a double fuck you and only one know if you know what I mean." The man joked nudging his chubby friend in the side.

The chubby mans' laugh-filled Hermione's ears once more. Her face paled as she saw the girls' reaction. Her smile was tight and her eyes glossy threatening to let tears escape any second.

"Should've kept her in the cellar if it were my party. She's dull to look at." The man snickered. He took a sip of his champagne and caught his eye with Hermiones and widened slightly. A smirk formed on his face and he waved her over.

Hermione hesitantly walked over to him feeling uncomfortable instantly. She could tell he was already pissed and the part only started an hour ago. He smelled as if he had bathed in alcohol before arriving.

"Now this Mudblood is something else. She's ravishing. Especially in that red dress. Do you know the muggle saying about girls who wear red?"

"No," Hermione said trying to avoid eye contact.

A chuckle rippled through his chest, he brought his hand up to the side of her face and stroked her cheek gently. "They say red is for _whores_. Would you be a whore?"

Hermione's breath hitched, she didn't know what to respond. She caught the eye of the blonde girl looking at her with sad eyes.

"No," Hermione said.

The man pulled his hand back as if he was putting it back to his side. Instead, he brought his hand back harshly against her cheek leaving a red imprint. The tray clattered loudly on the floor echoing through the room as she cupped her cheek from where he slapped her.

She looked at him horrified and the music stop and all eyes on them now.

"I can't stand a lying filthy whore. I can think of more than one way to punish you." He said darkly. Malfoy pushed past the crowd and stood in front of the man.

"Everyone please continue, start the instruments and get back to chatting everyone. It's okay, a small mishap." Draco said through a smile. "Mr. Nott, what's the meaning behind this?"

"Draco, my apologies for the dramatics. Your servant here was being dishonest when I asked her a question. Please accept my apology as I was just putting her in her place."

"Apology denied at this moment, Mr. Nott. You see my family is one the most prestigious families in Britain and we have quite the image to upkeep not to mention a loyal follower to the Dark Lord who asked us to throw this party. I'm sure he would be thrilled to know Jeremy Nott caused a disruption. So tell me, had I come to Nott Manor and slapped around a servant girl at a party thrown under the Dark Lords' wishes how would you feel? Almost silly and embarrassed I'd imagine, no?" Draco said coolly sipping his champagne glass looking between the two older gentlemen.

The two gentlemen looked polished before Mr. Nott coughed to clear his throat. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I understand I was out of line. My sincere apologies, I will make no mistake of it again."

"Yes, you're right about that. Please call me Draco. My father goes by Mr. Malfoy, it's a bit too formal for me and I don't care to be compared to the big guy one bit. Now gentlemen please excuse my servant and I while I go and have a chat with her to put her in her proper place." Draco gave a nod of his head and grabbed Hermione dragging her out. He pulled her into a private study and examined her cheek. He pulled his wand out and cast a concealment charm to hide the red handprint.

"I think it's safe to say you'll survive. No major damage." He said sarcastically.

"You're hilarious." She grumbled rolling her eyes.

"A simple thank you would suffice.

"You want me to thank you? What have you done for me? Would you like me to thank you for the horrible things your family puts me through? Thank you so much, Malfoy for doing the bare minimum in helping me out. You're a real gentleman."

He scoffed and gave a fake smile, "Well excuse me. If you hadn't noticed I've done nice things for you, Granger. It could be worse. A girl lost her finger tonight because Bellatrix wanted to use her as an example. But yes, poor Hermione Granger. Boo fucking hoo."

She stepped dangerously close to his face. "How dare you Malfoy. My situation is nowhere near comparable to that girl and I know that. But if you think this is a walk in the clock tower courtyard your high mistaken. You're not around all the time you don't know what I go through. You're such a prat." She growled out.

"You actually want me to thank you for saving my life earlier? Okay, here it is Malfoy. Thank you so much for pulling me out of the bathtub, it was clear as day I was struggling to get out of it. What would I do had you not stopped me?" She drew out sarcastically, "Oh, that's right. I would be at peace and out of this hell hole you call home."

"Your thoughts said to kill yourself but your eyes spoke a different story when I saw them."

"What happened to you not saving my arse again? Because you didn't hesitate to step in." She said ignoring him.

"Let me make this abundantly clear, I didn't do it for you. I did it for my family. Jeremy was being classless and disruptive and needed to be put in line. Coincidentally you're the witch the drunken bastard chose to take it out on tonight."

Hermione went to speak up but Malfoy held a finger up to stop her. "Ah, I'm not finished. If Jeremy Nott offered me 50 Galleons I'd let him take you to a private room and slap you around as much as he wanted for the hell of it. In fact, he could fuck you for all I care. Just not at my family's social gatherings. It's my reputation on the line as well."

"You're vile, Malfoy." Hermione's jaw clenched and she pushed past him walking back to where the party was at. She grabbed another tray of glasses and champagne and started passing them out once more.

She had never felt so belittled in her entire life. Feeling all eyes on her, like they penetrated her soul. Scowls on their faces, their lips turned up in disgust because of who she is.

Hermione took her opportunity to listen to conversations as she offered drinks. She wanted to see if she could pick up on any evidence indicating her best friends were still alive.

But nobody mentioned them. She took it as a sign to let go. They weren't coming. That was something she needed to accept. The only thing she needs to focus on is getting herself out and getting revenge and each and every single one of these rich bastards who have done her wrong.

Especially that prick, Malfoy. Her mood turned sour at the thought of the blond-haired git. She didn't realize her face showed her distaste until a man caught her attention.

"Why a nasty frown on a lovely face?" The man said with a grin. Hermione said nothing but loosened her facial expression to a somewhat neutral one. He raises a brow waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, the pumps are hurting my feet." She lied casually looking down at her heels.

"They do say beauty hurts. But the way your legs look with those heels on and that red dress. Red looks good on you. What's your name?" He asked stepping closer to her.

Did he really not know who she was? Did he think she wasn't working for this party? No, he had to of known. Why else would Hermione be carrying a tray of champagne and glasses?

She wondered if she should give him her real name or a fake one. Although if he was going to take advantage of her or attempt anything a name won't stop him regardless. She hesitated briefly and made her decision.

"Clearwater." She said softly. "Penelope Clearwater."

He eyes her suspiciously for a moment as if he didn't believe her. He didn't argue with her but a feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach told her he knew she was lying.

"Well Miss Clearwater, care to have a dance?" He said with a warm smile holding his hand out waiting for her to accept.

Bellatrix's words sat in the back of her mind. 'Do anything they want. Make them happy.' Hermione shifted awkwardly before setting the tray down and accepting his hand.

He led her out onto the dance floor and he kept one hand clasped in hers and brought her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her hips.

"Are you a good dancer?" He asked swaying them back and forth.

"Not really. I might step on your feet. I apologize in advance." She said sheepishly.

"No apologies necessary, now what do we say we move this to a more private room? How many Galleons would that cost me?

Hermione froze, how stupid was she to think he was going to be a somewhat decent bloke. He was manipulating her from the start only to approach her for a fuck. Her jaw clenched and the next move she stamped her foot decently hard on his.

He hissed in pain pulling back slightly to check his foot to see if her heel penetrated the leather shoes. They didn't and he glanced back up at her giving an incredulous look.

"Sorry, I told you may step on your feet." She said with a fake smile.

Lucius Malfoy rushed over to check on the man Hermione had been dancing with.

"Are you alright? I saw what that nasty little wench did. Rest assured she will be punished appropriately." Lucius said.

The man waved him off, "Nonsense. She's a horrible dancer it was nothing intentional."

 _Yes, it was._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Again, apologies. Can't expect a slave to know how to properly dance. Maybe next time pick a better dance partner." Lucius said lightly joking with the man. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, there is one thing. I'd like to purchase her for the evening if you catch my drift." The man said. Lucius raises his brow slightly.

"Yes of course. Follow me this way. You too, Mudblood." The man and Hermione followed Lucius out of the room and into his private study. "I'm just going to draw up a contract for this agreement if that's all right?"

"Of course by all means." Lucius pulled a chair out for the man to sit. Lucius sat behind his desk drawing up the contract while Hermione stayed in the corner with her had down.

She wanted to scream at him that it wasn't 'all right' with her. Not one bit, not the slightest. But it didn't matter what her opinions were. She was an object at this point owned by someone else.

"Is this your first time at one of our parties? I haven't seen you before." Lucius said not looking up from his contract.

"Yes, my family just recently moved here. We're residing in a Manor just on the outskirts of Surrey."

Lucius nodded and handed him the contract. The man took it and grabbed an inkpot and quill and signed his name. They both stood up and Lucius held out his hand.

The man grabbed Lucius's hand and firmly shook it. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr.?"

"O'Connor. Garrett O'Connor." The man smiled.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Garrett handed Lucius a bag of Galleons and gave him well wishes before grabbing Hermione and dragging her to a private wing of the Manor. He led her up the marble stairs and into the first bedroom.

The room had a huge four-poster bed with silk sheets neatly made. A fire cackled right behind Hermione. A bookcase right next to a chair that sat in front of the fire. She gasped at the sight of books and immediately ran over to pick them up. Her hand reached forward as she was close to touching the book she immediately drew her hand back. A disappointed look etched on her face.

"You may touch them," Garrett said as he took his suit jacket off and hung it up in the wardrobe of the room.

Hermione gnawed at her lip and nodded and quickly grabbed the first book she could. She could almost cry as she felt the leather in her dainty hands. The smell of the book was the most exciting thing to her. She opened the pages and brought it to her face savoring the smell she adored so much.

"You read much?" Hermione looked over her shoulder giving him a pointed look. "Right, dumb question." He muttered rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I read a lot. To answer your question. Before it all." She said facing her attention back to the book.

It was silent for the next several minutes and Hermione grew impatient and the tension in the air grew thicker. She slammed her book shut and kept her gaze on the book.

"Just get it over with." She said.

"Excuse me?" Garrett said, confusion in his voice.

"That's why you brought me to this wing of the house. To have your way with me, is that right?" Her voice grew stronger. "Well if you're to have your way with me then get it over. Don't play nice, don't drag this out. It only makes it worse. If you have any decency in you, you'll make this quick.

Hermione turned to face him and he was leaned against the door frame amused by her sudden outburst. His dark hair tousled to the right. His white shirt clung to his chest and Hermione could etch out the small details of his muscles through the shirt.

He was an attractive bloke, she'll give him that. But what he was doing made him the ugliest person.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." He laughed picking up a small glass pouring Firewhiskey into it.

"Then why am I here?" She asked, her voice still strong as she eyed him while he walked across the room grabbing his jacket from the wardrobe.

"You looked like you needed to getaway. So I caused a minor scene and got you away. Enjoy a warm bed for the night. Take a long shower. I'll be on my way and I won't be coming back so you don't need to worry I won't sneak in to take advantage of you. I'm not a horrible person despite what you may think."

Hermione's cheeks reddened. It's as if he had listened to her thoughts about him being a bad man. She didn't know what to think, a warm bed and a shower to herself. She wasn't sure how she felt. She wanted to be excited but how can she be excited when her treatment goes right back to how it was before? Every now and then you throw a dog a bone.

"Don't run either, you're safe in this wing for the night. Wards are on this door if you get out it will be triggered and who's to say what would happen to you next." He said before exiting the room.

When the door clicked shut she couldn't help but watch it waiting for him to burst back in and have his wicked way with her as if he was pulling some cruel joke. She went over to lock the door. She knew if he wanted in he could still get in even with the door locked. But it made her feel safe. Secured.

She longed to have a decent shower with just herself. She went into the bathroom letting the shower turn on and the water runs as it warmed up.

She kept thinking of the girl again, she thought of the other girls who were dressed up with her. She thought of Theodore Notts' father slapping her. She felt sick knowing she got off lucky tonight compared to what some of the other girls may endure. It wasn't fair to them and Hermione didn't feel right about it.

She could feel her airway starting to constrict as a panic attack was on the verge. She wanted to give them no more reasons to check on her for the night. She turned the water on scalding hot. Steam swirled around the bathroom.

Hermione seethed as she stepped into the burning hot water. It scalded against her skin. She wanted to step away but she couldn't. It was the least she could do. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned to have her back facing the water.

She arched her back as soon as it hit her skin. She gasped and clung to the wall in front of her laying her wet forehead against it clenching her teeth. Not being able to take anymore she switched the temperature down.

She took a breather and started to grab the soap and rub it into her skin. Her skin was covered in red blotches and sensitive to the touch. She grabbed conditioner and shampoo and rubbed it through her thick curls. It smelled oddly familiar. She couldn't put a pin in it. A hint of green apples. The familiar scent somewhat soothed her nerves.

When she finished washing her hair and body she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her. A pile of clothes laid neatly on the bedside that wasn't there previously. Garrett must have sent a house-elf or conjured them himself.

She put the shirt and bottoms on. The clothes swallowed her whole as she's lost so much weight. This was her size prior to being captured and now it was like a gown on her.

She wanted to lay down and get some rest but she was almost scared to fall asleep. What if she woke up and this was all gone? She didn't want to let her guard down and she didn't want this to end. These next few hours are the only time she's going to feel like a civilized person in the real world. It's hard to say when she'll get the chance of feeling that way again.

She was going to die in this Manor. She was going to die alone, a virgin. Tortured and tormented until one day she is no more. Running around doing chores probably even take care of the children Malfoy will have with his future bride.

Hermione will have no one. She will be no one.

She curled herself up into the chair she previously sat at before. The red hue from the fire softly glimmered against her pale skin. The warmth spread through her body. She closed her eyes savoring the warmth. She had been in the cold for so long she didn't even know what it felt like to be warm again.

She picked the book up and read the title this time as she realized she didn't read it before. _The Dark Arts outsmarted_. She quirked a brow and dove straight into reading. Maybe she could find something to help her. But to use dark magic from time and time again, there is _always_ a price to pay.

_________________________________________


End file.
